Gentlemen's Agreements
by TeaAndUmbrellas
Summary: A WW2 drabble. England reflects on the beginning of the war, and has a meeting with Germany, who can't understand why Britain would oppose him. Rated for language, and obviously dark topic.


_What oh, good people! Oh, look at the lack of originality. I did a Second World War fic!_

_Basically, I went for a London Walk called Westminster at War last Sunday, and some of the things the guide said intrigued me to write this._

_Don't mention ze war yes, yes, but I think most of the planet is mentally capable of distinguishing between the third reich with its Nazi policies, and today's most excelent Germany. Just like I hope nobody hates Britain on principle because our ancestors thought building an Empire was a good idea at the time._

_(Side note, if you do hate countries because on their past, just piss off, alright? What are kids learning at school these days!?)_

_I am sorry Germany comes across as the bad guy but it is fucking WW2. Countries have.. erm... Every country has made bad decisions. The trick seems to be to not attack other European Great Powers in order to get away as the sort of good guy – it is a skill._

_I do not own Hetalia (shocking I know), nor the nations of the world. Warning, some actual historic figures used. My war history might be a tad questionable, but it is based in the truth. I take liberties, but it is very inspired by reality._

_My time lines are a bit messed up as I'm writing without internet. It is set before Germany tries to invade Russia (we all know that is a stupid idea), very early on in the war. In fact, before the London Blitz, right after war is declared. But... I am not too sure how all the other things I mention fit into that... (obs)._

_It is a work of fiction OK? ^ ^ Pleae enjoy:_

**Gentlemen's Agreements **

Neville Chamberlain, the Prime Minister of the UK, British Empire really, left Adolf Hitler, confident that Germany would give them no trouble. Peace in our time, and all that, which was honestly the only thing he wanted.

Hitler had signed the peace agreement he had put forward, they would have an end to this European expansion nonsense. Together with the personification of England he went back to London. Both of them rather relieved that this would be the end to it. Surely Hitler wasn't such an aggressive unreasonable chap after all?

They congratulated themselves on ending conflict before it started. A nice cup of tea and a good chat was sometimes all that was needed to end misunderstandings and conflict. Tea solves everything.

'They won't ever reach us anyway', the Prime Minister said as the train rolled towards to English Channel.

'Indeed. France will stop them if anything were to happen. I think we can be at ease,' England said reassuringly, maybe not believeing his own words as much as he'd like to.

* * *

'Rather charming fellows don't you think?' the German ruler said to the personification of his most beloved country.

'They are indeed. I don't think they'll be giving us much trouble,' Germany smiled, looking out on the street.

'I felt so sorry for poor old Chamberlain, but I am sure he appreciates having my autograph,' Adolf smiled, and drank his good German beer.

'What will happen when they discover we lied to them?' Germany asked his current boss.

'Well, they'll come around, surely. If anyone, Britain should sympathise with our cause, and if not we'll just have to beat them. They're still weak from the last war,' Hitler said and the beer was gone.

'Maybe so, but war on England means war on one quarter of the world,' Germany frowned.

'There is just no way in hell that the British Empire cares enough about the continent to fight against us. Fight for what? Poland? Belgium? Russia? They will just wait it out, and then be our friends later,' Germany's boss said, and left Ludvig to his own thoughts.

He had known England for a long time, and he had a bad feeling about this all. Of course, England would rather not go to war, but could it be avoided?

* * *

'For the second time in the lives of most of us, we are at war...' England's King had said on the radio 3 September 1939.

He sighed. Arthur was so tired. Had been tired since the First World War. The Empire had become too big. Parts of it utterly unmanageable. He could have managed, but not with another war right on his doorstep.

The war against Napoleon had been fascinating. Difficult, and challenging, yes, but a good, proper, civilised war between gentlemen. Yes, England was an old country and a bit conservative and all that, but he really did believe wars used to be better before the 20th century.

France had just been captured. France, who had also declared war just hours after England himself, due to Germany invading Poland. Poland, whom both France and England had guaranteed safety! Never in a million years had they expected Germany to pull such a bold move. To break agreements. One simply does not break a gentleman's agreement.

Britain had even given Germany a second chance. 'Now look here, just leave Poland alone and we'll forget all this dreadful business old chap'. But there was no use. Germany made no move to fix the error, and the British empire had gone to war. Everywhere from Australia to Canada (though Canada had lingered a week to get their ships safely back home).

Australia had been the first to follow. Their Prime Minister took the view that if the King declares Britain is at war, then the whole Empire is at war. "One king, one flag, one cause", he had said, while the Australian opposition claimed they would "do its utmost to miantain the integrity of the British Commonwealth".

New Zealand jumped on pretty rapidly, her Prime Minister saying "We range ourselves without fear besides Britain. Where she goes, we go, where she stands, we stand". Which, after all the discussions of the Commonwealth that had become more and more difficult, had nearly made England cry.

When Italy declared war against Britain, the dominions were all at war against Italy the very same day.

Back home, Arthur had tried to be a model citizen. Not complain too loudly at the ludicrous poems around London telling them how to behave. It was not like any of them would push people on the Tube, or God forbid: queue-jump! But those horrid poems even made England tempted to be socially deviant. Be he knew they were for their own good, so he respectfully ignored them.

England was also always carrying his gas mask. Not just because he wanted to avoid getting a fine, but also because he wanted to set a good example.

They had thought they would declare war, and then two days later they would all be gassed. Millions dead on the spot. Soho had already set up places for people to come wash the chemicals off. They whole country had made preemptive moves. Dug trenches, and handed out gas masks. No attack came however.

But France had fallen. France!

Only England was allowed to mess with sodding France!

Having De Gaulle in London did not make matters any better. Churchill loathed him. Really, nobody liked him. England had to keep the French away from his own bosses to the best of his abilities, to at least avoid another war with sodding France on top of it all.

Still, he was genuinely worried about France. The country was split in 4 pieces, two main ones, but northern France was part of the Belgian occupation, and Italy occupied in the south.

France himself had fled with De Gaulle, but he had decided to return. England had nearly begged, well alright actually begged, him to stay, but France wanted to be with his people. Be in Paris. He could not wait this war out in London and they both knew it.

'He might beat you to a pulp, mate,' England said, not bothering with formalities anymore.

'He might yes. But, at least I will be there with my people. And living on rations in France must be more comfortable than living off rations here. I will shoot every potato I see when this war is over,' France complained.

'Just promise me you won't roll over and be a model protectorate like Denmark. But also don't do anything foolish,' England said sincerely. 'Just don't be an arse, France'.

Francis smiled his most self-confident Frenchy smile, 'I'll just be myself, mon chér'.

'That is exactly what I am afraid of. I punch you when you call yourself fabulous, I rather think Germany will slowly torture then drown you' England grinned. Germany and France were the most opposite countries he knew.

'I am sure even Germany will be taken in by my French charm,' the Frenchman smiled confidently, and winked at him.

'I think I'll place a rather safe bet on the opposite. What do you say to fifty quid?' England suggested and held out a hand.

'Deal!' France said merrily.

They were both playing, acting. Of course they were. They were worried. England had seen France's hands shake as they took their morning tea. He knew the other nation felt every stab, blow, pain and suffering his country was feeling. The terror of millions was not easy to overcome. Maybe harder when you were in reasonable safety away from it all.

'Au revoir, petit lapin!' was France's last words as he left.

That had been the last England had seen of France, though they kept communicating. Britain assuring they would not abandon their best enemy.

There came a knock on his door, and England startled awake from his day dreaming.

'Message for you sir,' his valet announced.

England ripped it open, and at first didn't believe who it was from. He read it twice, then one more time for good measure.

_We need to talk,_

_Germany_

* * *

They met in the private room above a sort of pub in Visby, Gotland. They had decided to meet in neutral territory, for their own safety, and Sweden seemed to be a good idea. Sweden had helped both sides a little bit and was trying to balance being peaceful, and Visby was an obscure little place, at least in December. Honestly, they had hardly managed to make it to the island. But islands did make Arthur feel on safer ground, of course.

Gotland was closer to Germany, but an island and neatural. It felt like a good compromise.

'I don't understand Arthur. We are the same you and I. We drink beer, eat pigs. None of that white wine and olives rubbish. I admire your empire, it is an inspiration for my own! Why on earth are you against me in this war!?' Germany said, desperate and annoyed.

'I gave my word to Poland. And a gentleman does not back down on his words,' England answered, posture perfect, with his whisky in hand.

'But it is just Poland! Surely you have no real interest in being friend and protector of Poland!'

'Actually, I have no interest in the Continent at all, and would stay away if I could help it. Honestly, I wish you wouldn't do this. I just... I am still so very tired from the last war. The whole country is'. England said. Resenting Germany for putting him through this again in such a short amount of time.

'Why are you doing this!?' England asked, big green eyes staring at the taller blonde, impressive eyebrows frowning at him.

Germany hit the table hard with his clenched fist, 'And why did you leave my country in such a state after the first world war!? Why did you give us the sole blame, and then let my people starve? Didn't you think for a minute that a desperate people would take desperate measures!?' Germany was the angry one now. Why couldn't England see how he suffered?

'You know Alfred took a lot of charge last time. I don't like excluding great powers from decisions. And at any rate, my interest has always been to avoid Europe, keeping the water between us, and looking towards other horizons', England said.

'I just don't understand how you can be against me in this?" Germany asked.

'You occupied France,' England said. 'Not to mention Norway, whom has done nothing to upset you and fit perfectly into your idea of the ideal world!'

'So they do. But best to be in control, they seemed a bit too friendly with you. As for France, surely you understand we had to occupy them after they declared war against us? We'll have to do the same with you as well now', Germany said, looking at Arthur with... not with lust exactly in his eyes, greed maybe? Whatever that look was, England did not like it one bit. But he would not back down.

'Good luck with that,' he said, finishing his whisky.

Germany seemed to be lost in imagining being in control of the British Empire. A quarter of the world under German command. Non-Europeans to serve the superior arian race. He liked the idea. Reintroducing slavery might be a bit bold perhaps, after England banned it in the colonies over a hundred years ago, but new management, new ideas, and all that. Surely the dominion would be a superior asset to the third reich.

England continued, discomforted by Germany's expression, 'I have no issues fighting over colonies, resources, and trade routes. But I do have issues fighting ideologies, and I am opposed to European expansion inside Europe. I understand your need to unify Germany, I really do. But taking over civilised countries seem to me like greed, and a threat to stability, let alone my own stability,' England declaired. Voice steady and strong.

'I may be old and tired. But I will not accept such behaviour, nor will I let you keep France', England finished.

Germany sighed. 'Shame, really. I would love to have you on my team. Together we would rule the world'.

'That sounds like a spy novel. Really Germany. I did not think you were this cheesy', England shook his head at him.

'Still. I don't understand. You of other people challenging might being right! Might IS right, don't you see, Engand? It is the philosophy of your Empire! As long as we are in control we are no real threat to France, or any of the other European countries. We just ask for them to follow us. Why can't you at least sympathise?' Germany asked.

'Three things. I don't follow anyone but myself. Secondly, my honour will not let me. And thirdly, I feel threatened Germany. You are too big of a potential threat to be ignored. You dismissed our earlier agreement on a whim. I will not be surprised if you double cross Russia even. You won't stop at nothing, unless I stop you. So, the British Empire will stand its ground', England said. It was very final.

And thus ended their meeting.

* * *

Churchill had taken over as Prime Minister, and his sole object was Victory. He was a no fuss guy when it came down to it.

Maybe for the last time the Empire would stand strongly together, fighting an enemy nearly on their own, unless someone managed to push America into the war. Japan might do the trick, if they kept being aggressive outside of China. England knew the empire wouldn't last for ever, but everyone pulling together for freedom against the Nazi ideology was something to be very proud of, if it should be their last stand.

He might have taken the colonies by might, blinded by ideologies of his own time, but by God he loved them all dearly, and extended British family all over the world. And together they would win the war.

* * *

Written in the libraries in Swiss Cottage and Kensington, London.

I used _The Oxford History of the British Empire - 20__th__ Century_ to get ideas and get facts at least sort of right! XD And indeed, I used some real actual historic quotes and events.

Commonwealth Hug!

Basically, the guide said the thing about Hitler giving Chamberlain his autograph because he thought he was adorable. Double crossing wanker (which may be the nicest thing anyone has ever called him, when I think about it). Also, how similar we are. Which in fairness is quite true, but one does not bloody well go to war just like that does one!?

Now that is out of my system.

Cheerio :)

Sorry about historic inaccuracy. I can't be bothered at the moment.


End file.
